The Reformation
by havetofollowthrough
Summary: Clare's life is going through some changes. Her new found relationship with Eli is comfortable and genuine. It's sappy lovey dovey! We need this right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Degrassi! Though I wish I did!

**Author's Note**: This is my first experimentation with Clare and Eli. I hope you enjoy the journey as much as I enjoy exploring their characters! Get ready! =]

Clare's POV

_September was finally upon us._

As I woke that morning the sunlight shone through my window and speckled my face. I arose with a smile and leaned against my ivory headboard, the slight breeze wafting in and filled my mind with the exhilarating scent of a new morning.

"Clare! Are you awake?" I heard my mother yell from her "dressing room" formerly known as my sister Darcy's bedroom. Ever since Darcy moved to Kenya to work as a missionary, and my parents had split up, my mother and I tried to make subtle changes to our home to make it a friendly and feminine environment. Hence, our "dressing room" complete with vanity tables for each of us.

I lightly trotted down the hall and peeked in to see my mother sitting in front of her dark oak wood vanity applying her lipstick. My mother had been in higher spirits since meeting Ben, her "not quite boyfriend". Returning to work was also very helpful for her. She was keeping busy, and we even enrolled in yoga classes together! Slowly but surely we were picking our lives up and putting them back together the best way we knew how.

"Morning Mom." She smiles at me and reaches over to ruffle my messy curls. I finally took the liberty in getting a haircut. It was apart of the "reformation" I was undergoing. With this hair cut I was no longer Clare Edwards, the gawky freshman, but Clare Edwards the sophomore with the bouncy curls and the sassy attitude!

Okay, maybe I'm kidding about the sassy attitude, but I can be saucy when the time is right!

"Clare, Ben is taking me downtown today to see that new art gala that just opened up. Did you want to come with us? You're more than welcome, NO WEIRDNESS! We could even stop by that cute little cafe and try all of their strangest teas!"

"That's alright Mom. I think I'm going to finish out my last days of summer delving into a few good books. I just want to sit outside and enjoy the weather while it's still here."

"Are you sure honey? It's not burden to us! Ben LOVES discussing all those novels you're always reading. He told me you two had planned to talk about some Palahniuk book next...is it...something...club?"

I chuckled at my mother's innocence, which is funny because to everyone I knew, I was a saint, a real Pollyana. Now I knew where I got it from!

"Fight Club, Mom! We'll do it some other day. Don't worry about me. Go! Have a blast!"

She smiled and kissed my head and gave me a coddling hug before bouncing down the steps. It was nice to see that spring back in her step. "Okay honey! Be good and call me if you need ANYTHING! And don't wait up!"

"I won't!" I chuckled and brought my palm to my forehead. My mother was regaining her light, and I couldn't be more glad.

I sauntered downstairs, still dressed in a pair of light cotton pajama pants, white with navy pin stripes, and a navy camisole. I wasn't one for matching sleep wear. For all I cared, I could sleep in a tee shirt! But once in a while I liked to act like I had someone to look good in bed for.

A rosy blush splashed across my cheeks as I thought of my ex-boyfriend, KC. I didn't have those kinds of feelings for him anymore, but I had always wondered what it would have been like if we took that next step.

We had only shared a few innocent kisses before he ran off with Jenna. At the time it was all very appropriate. We were freshman, and I was especially celibate! I still wear my promise ring, and intend on keeping my vow. I stare at my ring and it shines, as if God is telling me I am making the right decision.

I often wonder if I'll break my promise. I wouldn't be opposed to entering a level of intimacy if I loved someone enough, and if the feelings were reciprocated. I believed that God was there for me, no matter what, and if I cared enough to love someone, mind, body and soul before becoming intimate, then I think God would respect that.

I stepped into the living room and turned on the TV. A short bald man in a cheesy suit was yelling something about used cars and big sales..._Joey Jeremiah automotive, reliable and economic! _He flashed a toothy smile that only a used car salesmen would have. I flipped through the channel and left something teenage on the TV as I skipped to the kitchen.

I grabbed a piece of toast and poured a glass of orange juice before I heard my cell phone go off. It was Alli, my very best friend.

Alli: What are ya doing today? _I responded_

Clare: Oh just basking in the dwindling glow of summer!

Alli: Want to get together this afternoon? Lunch at the Dot? Trip to the mall? Fun, fun, fun!

Clare: Sure! I'll meet you at the Dot around 1?

Alli: Sounds good! C ya then! =]

I glanced at the time on my phone, it was already noon! I ran up the stairs to take a shower and get dressed.

I decided on a light cream chiffon blouse, which was accented with turquoise gems around the neck line. I paired it with a pair of deep blue skinny jeans, and light tan sandals. Now that it was september, it wasn't sweltering anymore, so I figured light yet covered was the way to go!

I dried my curls and applied a light coat of makeup. The natural pinkness of my lips only needed to be accented with a light gloss. Mascara and a bit of eyeliner completed the look.

Feeling fresh and satisfied with my look, I slammed the front door behind me and began to stroll to the Dot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Later**

Alli and I sat at a corner booth sipping unsweetened Iced Tea and munching on caesar salads. We both loved to eat healthy food, but I had a sweet tooth! We each decided to have a scoop of cookies 'n cream ice cream for dessert. That really hit the spot!

"So how are things going with you and your beloved?" I asked teasingly.

A huge grin splashed across Alli's face. "Oh we're doing swimmingly! Ha ha ha! We're in love, if I do say so myself!"

I giggled and shook my head, but a corner of my heart was slightly pained. What was this? A sudden feeling of longing overcame me, and Alli waived her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Clare!"

"Oh, sorry Alli! Got a little side tracked for a moment!"

"That's alright Clare-bear! I know there are always a thousand different scenes playing out in that writer's brain of yours!"

I laughed. Alli knew me too well. If there was one thing to know about me, it was that I was famous for day dreaming. It's as if my mind is overflowing with stories and characters and themes just begging to be thrown onto a page!

I often indulged in writing for pleasure. Vampire fanfiction had been my thing last year. This year I was writing a lot of poetry. I was very fond of prose writing. I had learned to turn my romantic story lines into cryptic little lines that only I could enjoy. A smirk came across my face as I thought of the one I had written the previous night.

Suddenly, the table started to buzz. Alli flipped open her phone and giggled.

She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes..."Clare, how ma..."

"It's fine, Alli! Go! If I were you I'd be doing the same thing!"

"You are really the best friend a girl could have!"

"I know."

"I promise to make it up to you! Sleep over at my place tomorrow night!"

"You're on!" I smiled and Alli and I paid our bill. We walked outside and she quickly gave me a hug before hopping down the street to Drew's house. Our little mall excursion would have to take place on another day. I really didn't mind though. I was actually glad now that I'd have some time to myself.

I skipped across the street to the old book shop. I let myself in and the string of bells jingled. "Hiya Jerry!" I yelled as the shop owner looked up from his inventory sheet to see the girl who had grew up in this shop.

"Clare-bear! How is my favorite bookwork?"

"Doing well Jerry! Got anything new that would tickle my fancy?"

"I just so happened to have received a donation from a woman this morning. The box is right on the counter over there. Help yourself! I think you'll like what you see!"

"There is a reason why I've been coming here my whole life!"

"You've got it sweetheart! Now hurry up and help yourself before my other favorite customer comes in!"

Jerry winked at me and I skipped over to the large brown box sitting upon the front counter. So many classics in beautiful condition. The bindings were barely cracked, most had gold plated pages along the edges, and some were even wrapped in plastic! Jerry helped me bag up the ones I wanted.

"Give Mom my love, Clare!"

"Will do!" I smiled at him and stepped out the door, cracking open one of the books as I slowly shuffled down the side walk. I decided I would sit in the park and read till my heart was content.

The birds were chirping and I was taking in the sight of a humming bird buzzing around an old oak tree as I searched for a spot to settle down. I was enjoying taking in the scenery before I noticed something out of place in this very cheery setting...or someone.

I sat down against the old oak tree and ran my hand through my curls. I looked over at the park bench, the boy sitting there seemed incredibly out of place. I heard him clear his throat and realized that he was staring back at me. I immediately blushed and darted my gaze back to my book.

I couldn't help but feel exhilarated as I stare at the pages of my book re-reading the same sentence over and over again. The boy had a piercing green stare, but there was a gentleness in his eyes. His black hair smooth framed his face. He had bow shaped lips, almost too pretty, like the soft mouth of a girl. His body was long and lean, complexion slightly sun-kissed, naturally darker than my own for sure. I had noticed through his black button-up that he had broad shoulders and a well toned physique. My mind wondered to the vision of his forearms. If I had a weakness, it was a boy wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

My face felt hot, and all I could think of was kissing every inch of his skin. I took a deep breath, trying to allow the cool breeze to clear my mind. I blinked and noticed a pair of black shoes in front of me.

"_It's not polite to stare, you know."_

I looked up and saw the same gentle green eyes gazing down at me. I couldn't find the words.

"_Hello? Anybody in there?"_

"Sorry, I gushed! My mind kind of wanders off sometimes." I smiled nervously at him and a smirk crossed his face. It was a devlish, crooked smile, one like I had never seen before.

Okay, I lied before. I have TWO weaknesses. A man's forearms for one, and the second, a smirk that left my heart pounding! I only wanted to dart up and release the tension of my body by smothering his incredible mouth with my own. What was wrong with me?

I noticed he was still smirking at me.

"It's fine, really. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

"I guess I could take you up on that offer." A gentle smile appeared on my face.

I stood and introduced myself. "Clare."

"Eli." We exchanged hand shakes. At first, he slightly raised my delicate hand, as if he were going to kiss it, and my heart raced. He noticed the awestruck look in my eye, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting it fall back to my side.

For a moment, I was intoxicated in this stranger. His presence made me nervous, and I felt lightheaded each time our bodies came into contact in slight brushes.

We sat there in silence for several moments, reading our literature and exchanging glances every so often. I heard Eli clear his throat, and knew he wanted to say something. I looked in his direction.

"Clare?"

"Yes, Eli?" I turned my head fully toward him when I noticed his face was DANGEROUSLY close to my own. My heart stopped.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Su-sure" I stammered, as this beautiful creature had me fully enamored in his essence.

We stood from the bench. I smoothed out my clothes, and heard a light chuckle come from his throat.

I grabbed my bag of books and we set down the path.

I wasn't sure where we were headed, but I knew that I was glad to be with him. I had no idea what brought on this instant attraction, or why I was so intoxicated by him. Did he notice? Oh Lord, I hope he didn't!

Or did I?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi.

This chapter is sweet as sugar! Get ready to awww!

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

We walked side by side for what seemed like several hours, but in actuality we had only been walking for about ten minutes. My body and mind were humming in the satisfaction of meeting Eli. Who was this mysterious character? What would this become?

"Favorite color?" I blurted out.

"_We're playing twenty questions? When did we decide on that_?" He responded.

"**We** didn't decide anything!"

Eli let out a small laugh and my heart melted at the sight of his happiness.

"_Well __**Clare, **__if that is your real name! If you couldn't tell, I'm not really into color. I'm more partial to shades...specifically black_."

"Hmm." I responded, taking his answer into consideration.

I chuckled and gazed ahead of the trail for a moment. I had never known anyone like this before. Eli had a wit that was delightfully charming. Was he trying to be dazzling? And why was I so enamored with him?

For a moment the backs of our hands brushed together and I felt an electric shock radiate throughout my whole body. I let out a slight gasp and my infamous blush appeared. I suddenly hoped that he hadn't seen my blush at our contact, but the smirk on his face made me think otherwise.

"_Is it my turn to ask a question?_"

My mind was so clouded that I had barely heard him. His voice was soft, yet deep. I was amused that a boy could have a masculine tone while maintaining a gentle quality to their voice. Was there anything that didn't fascinate me about him?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eli's POV

I didn't know what it was about her. I only knew that I was fascinated. Her gaze was intoxicating. The pools of blue that stared up at me were mesmerizing, and I did all that I could not to get lost in them. I felt the need to reach out and touch her cheek. Her skin was a smooth ivory, a few freckles covering her nose.

Am I insane?

I had loved once, though it had only ended in disaster. I **thought **I had loved. Did I want to try this thing again? Was I **actually** considering pursuing a complete stranger? I had to snap out of it!

Coming back to Earth, I once again realized that it was my turn to ask a question. I cleared my throat and Clare's eyes fluttered. I realized that I was not the only one day dreaming. There was something satisfying in the fact that we could find complete comfort in silence. I was accompanied by a new acquaintance, and each of us had barely spoken to one another. We were strangely content with the quiet.

Clare suddenly turned to me and nodded, and I started to brainstorm a question. My mouth turned up into a smirk and I proceeded to ask my question.

"_Why are you here?"_

Clare squinted for a second before turning to look at me.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"_Why are you here? With me? Do you often wander around parks with complete strangers?"_ I interrogated her. My snarky behavior was getting the best of me and I suddenly hoped I hadn't offended the beautiful creature beside me.

A faint blush appeared on Clare's cheeks. I could tell she was flustered. Her tendency to be embarrassed was utterly adorable.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

"_Suppose you could."_ I flashed her another smirk. She instantly smiled and turned her head. What was I doing? Flirting? Wasn't I usually mean and unforgiving?

I suddenly came to the realization that the essence of Clare Edwards was invading my usual dark and maniacal persona. I had never known a girl who could make me nervous. It was as if she was breaking through a shell that surrounded me. I had never been comfortable enough with another person where I could be myself. Smiles and laughter were a rare past time in the life of Eli Goldsworthy.

We walked side by side for a few more moments, each of us maintaining the silence. I saw Clare take a few steps ahead of me, her curls bouncing as she walked.

In a daze, I heard the snapping of a tree branch and noticed that Clare was now on the ground. She hissed and held her knee. I instantly paced toward her and dropped to her side.

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just so clumsy some times! To think my parents waisted all of their money on years of ballet lessons. Some good that did!"

I chuckled. How is it that this girl could make light of such a bad situation?

She caught me staring at her. The next thing I knew Clare had her hand on my bicep and was trying to lift from the ground. She fell back and hissed in pain.

"_Allow me!" _I kneeled beside her and swiftly lifted her. Her legs dangled over my arms and I supported her head. I let her body lay supported gently against my chest.

Clare smiled at me and made direct eye contact.

"Thanks!"

"_Don't mention it."_ I started to walk back toward the bench where we were sitting prior to our casual stroll.

We walked in silence until Clare's head perked up.

"Eli?" she asked.

"_Hmm?"_

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"_Well despite the utterly terrifying kid you might see in front of you, I happen to be a pretty nice guy!"_

"Oh, so the rumors aren't true then?"

My mind suddenly went into a panic. Rumors? What did she know? I looked directly at her.

"_And what are these supposed rumors, Edwards?"_

"Oh, people talk you know? With all the he-said, she-said, I can barely keep track!"

"_Clare?"_

"Well people have implied that you're kind of a grouch. It didn't dawn on me until now that we went to the same school. And I just remembered someone mentioning you were kind of a sour puss. But you are so kind to me, I can hardly believe the rumors could be true!"

I thought for a minute, contemplating on how to answer her question. She was right, we both attended Degrassi Community School. We might even have had a class together before, but neither of us hadn't realized until now. How did I go without noticing Clare? Was it because I was usually so wrapped up in my own sinister head that I blocked out the light that is Clare Edwards? Did we just have opposite schedules?

Clare cleared her throat and my mind snapped back to her comment about the rumors.

"_Well Edwards, I hate to tell you this, but they're called rumors for a reason. And I'm going to go ahead and guess that you didn't hear them from the most reliable of sources."_

"You could say that." Clare smiled and a feeling of lightness flooded my heart.

Really? Was I this weak? The truth is that I knew it wasn't a weakness. It was a foreign feeling, an overwhelming intoxication, an invasion of light and warmth.

I was a dark night sky, and Clare Edwards a bright, sunny day. We were completely opposite in every way, yet one could not function without the other.

.

.

.

.

.

Clare's POV

My head was clouded as I breathed in Eli's scent. My nose brushed up against his chest as he carried me and I smiled in satisfaction. It was a clean scent, with a hint of peppermint. The firmness of his chest combined with his intoxicating perfume was completely satisfying. I closed my eyes for a moment and instantly pictured Eli hovering over me. We were trembling; hot mouths exploring skin, hands gripping firmly.

My eyes snapped open immediately.

"_Clare?"_

"Y-Yes?" I stammered.

"_I'm going to set you down on the bench okay? Let's just take a load off for a little while, and then I can drive you home...where ever home is."_

I smiled at him, hoping he hadn't noticed the heated moment I was having a moment ago when I was lying in his arms. Eli gently placed me on the bench, and set my legs down so they didn't hit pavement. He sat next to me and simultaneously we stared into each other's eyes.

Eli reached up and lightly brushed his fingers along my jawline. I let out a soft whimper and he smiled back with that smirk that was sending me into cardiac arrest.

"_Clare?"_

"Yes Eli?"

"_May I kiss you?"_

My mouth slightly parted, in shock of what this beautiful creature had just asked me. A lightness permeated through my eyes. A gentle smile covered my face. I lightly nodded my head yes, and prepared myself for the warmth.

Eli slowly leaned over and cupped my cheek with his cool palm. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and my body hummed in pleasure. He slowly deepened the kiss and I smiled at the tenderness of it. I felt his other hand gently brush my arm, and my instant reaction was to grab hold of his smooth locks. He whimpered as I lightly tugged at his hair, and my other hand smoothed over his chest.

As soon as the embrace ended, I immediately missed the feeling of Eli holding me. This was unlike any other kiss I had ever had. Certainly unlike any of my experiences with KC. Eli's kiss was caring and gentle. He was completely respectful, and seemed to be more interested in my pleasure than his own. His beauty drove my heart into over drive. I didn't know what this was.

I had just kissed a boy I barely knew. My heart was racing, and Eli and I gazed at one another. His green eyes were now gleaming with adoration.

This wasn't lust.

Elijah Goldsworthy and I had fallen in love with each other on that glorious afternoon.

And this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi.

Things are about to get a little spicy! =] Oh! And we meet someone new! Can you guess who it is? Hint: Probably the coolest dude at Degrassi. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Clare's POV

I knelt by my locker shuffling through the monstrous trapper binders that ALL of my teachers had insisted upon using this semester. I was trying to leaf through to see which one was for English, and in doing so I managed to pinch my finger between the clasps. That will teach me not to label my binders.

"Ouch! Darn it!" I yelped.

Just then I felt a presence behind me, and peered over my shoulder to take a peek. I smiled and instantly forgot about the pain as I took in the beautiful sight before me.

Eli looked concernedly and reached out for my hand. My heart raced at the sudden contact, and he gazed into my eyes as his lips swept gracefully over my swollen finger. It was extremely satisfying having his hands caressing mine; his soft lips soothing the pain. The grip of his large hands on my small ones made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me as long as he was around.

"All better?" Eli asked.

"Perfect." I responded, and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

You're probably wondering, when did you guys become official? **Are** you official?

The answer is quite simple.

The last two weeks of summer, Eli and I had spent **a lot** of time getting to know one another. What we shared that day in the park was shocking for both of us, but we craved each others company from that day forward. I couldn't have thought of a better way to finish my summer than with him.

We went on several adventures around Toronto. Eli had shown me all of his most loved spots around town, a couple of vintage music shops, a cafe, and I introduced him to some of the best sweet treats in the city! Waltzing around the city was a charming way to pass the time, and spending the day with Eli made it all the better.

Each night we'd say good bye, and within minutes we were talking on the phone. We would go on for hours, covering any and all subjects we had not talked about that day, or revisiting ones we had. Our connection was comfortable, and easy. I had never felt so thankful to be in the company of someone who understood me, and I him.

We each received our class schedules a couple of days before school started, and were elated to find out we shared a class together-English. Eli was a junior this year, and I a sophomore. We were both accelerated, but I had entered Degrassi's gifted program, so I was enrolled in Grade 11 Advanced courses. We both shared a passion for writing and literature, so we were glad we could be in a class where we could enjoy each other's company, as well as the subject matter.

"Ready for English class Ms. Edwards?" He asked.

"Why Mr. Goldsworthy, I thought you'd never ask!" We both chuckled, smiling like idiots, and walked hand in hand to Ms. Dawes second period English class.

As we strolled, people in the halls would exchange glances. I couldn't tell if we were receiving disapproving looks, but to tell you the truth I couldn't care less! The vision of Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards as a couple might shock some people. Externally, physically, we were different in every way. I come off to most people as a do gooder- a bright young lady with a sunny disposition. Eli came off as a mysterious brooding character who must have cynical thoughts roaming his mind.

It was high school. People would judge us. The most wonderful part was that neither myself, nor Eli, cared. ESPECIALLY Eli.

I found myself learning from him. As we got to know each other, we sort of projected ourselves onto one another, and bits and pieces reflected. Every so often I'd throw a snarky comment into a conversation and I knew I had gotten it from Eli! And every so often, I would notice Eli blushing. The sight of Elijah Goldsworthy blushing in embarrassment was so puzzling to me! For one, how could someone embarrass someone like Eli? Secondly, HOW did the person who could earn a blush from him turn out to be me? Clare Edwards? I think my tendency for blushing MUST be rubbing off on him.

Just as we were about to reach Ms. Dawes classroom, Eli tugged on my hand and I responded with an inquisitive look.

"Yes, Mr. Goldsworthy?" I smiled. A smirk splashed across his face. Suddenly he was looking in both directions, and before I could utter another word, he had pulled me into the nearest doorway. It led to a stairwell that was temporarily "out of order" due to maintenance. Or so the sign on the door said so.

We crept in and Eli immediately backed me up against the corner of the stair well, the feeling of cool concrete on my back. He immediately grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I could feel my heart in my throat as Eli's face neared my own, and gently nuzzled our faces.

Time slowed down.

My mouth parted and I looked into his eyes, which appeared rather dark in the shady stairwell.

"If I didn't know any better Eli, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." A smile covered my face.

"Maybe I am."

With that, our mouths came crashing together, the contact making each of us moan in approval. Maybe it was teenage hormones, but I only felt more desire as our bodies became closer. My hand reached behind his head and pulled at his hair, swirling my fingers in the silk locks. I heard a faint groan from Eli's throat, and his hand shot up and leaned all of his weight against the cement wall.

For a moment, our mouths lost contact and I placed gentle kisses on every inch of Eli's jawline. The beauty of his bone structure overwhelmed me. Our other hands remained completely gripped, fingers still interlaced as they were. I still felt the need to be closer to him, to taste the sweetness of his skin.

I suddenly felt brave, and moved my mouth to his throat. I placed soft wet kisses, and moved to the side of his neck, the sweet spot. The sound of his breathing became wild and erratic. I mentally patted myself on the back for satisfying the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

"Clare." Eli breathed heavily. "You are so, so beautiful."

His lips were on mine again. Hotly, we continued our embrace. I felt his hand grip my torso, rubbing lightly in a circular motion. I moaned in approval at the feeling of his touch. I wanted him to explore every inch of my skin with his dexterous hands, but he was too much of a gentleman to go much further.

My lips parted and allowed Eli's tongue to explore my mouth. I welcomed his intrusion and reciprocated with a bit of my own exploration. My head was spinning, and in that moment, I felt as though every fiber of my being existed for Eli. I wanted nothing but to please him.

The sounds of suction and heavy exhalation were the only noise I could make out. My mind clouded over, as the invasion of Eli had made me forget my own name. With Eli, every experience I had was reborn. The slates were swept clean, and the memories replaced with the wonderful essence of Eli. In other words, KC who?

I clung onto his chest, feeling the smooth metal of his necklace. He held my side gently, our hold on one another almost desperate. His kisses were sweet, but urgent. As if at any moment the world would come to an end. I was not complaining! Being physical with Eli had become one of my new favorite hobbies. Who am I?

When the second bell rang, I suddenly remembered we were in school, and Eli and I were about to be late for class.

The sound of suction being lost made both of us wince. We retracted, our heated moment was winding down, but our hands stayed completely intertwined.

"Let's get to class, Romeo!" Eli smiled at me and placed a loving kiss on my forehead. Before heading out the door, we smoothed our hair and clothing, not wanting to appear as if we were just sinning in the stair well.

"Go ahead of me, Clare. I'll be right behind you." I smiled brightly and started down the hallway to Ms. Dawe's class. I was appreciative that Eli thought of everything. We were proud to be together in public, but he was respectful of my image, and would never risk my reputation. I smiled to myself at the thoughtfulness of the sweet boy I had found. I sat down at my desk, and like clock work, Eli sat down in the seat in front of me just before the last bell rang.

I cleared my throat and Eli turned around to face me. Ms. Dawes hadn't arrived yet, so the classroom was still buzzing with conversation.

"Enjoy yourself, Edwards?" Eli asked in a low voice.

"You could say that." I looked up at him, a bit of seduction in my voice. Eli's eyes seemed foggy and distant. I bit my lip as the confusion overwhelmed me.

"**You** never cease to amaze me, Edwards." I opened my mouth to answer him, but Ms. Dawes had entered the room, already scribbling down our next assignment on the board.

"Okay class! I want you to pair up with your writing partners. You will be writing short prompts. Now these prompts are just a creative exercise to get all of the creative juices flowing, but don't be afraid to bounce ideas off each other! I will be collecting them, so please analyze each other's work for grammatical errors." Ms. Dawes sat down at her desk and became busy behind her computer.

Eli turned around to in his desk and I smiled. Each time I saw his face was like a new experience. "Hey partner." He said.

Just then a boy with dark auburn hair and a light freckled complexion walked into the room. He had large blue eyes that sparkled. His physical traits almost gave off a feminine vibe. He sat down in the desk beside me, and Ms. Dawes noticed his presence.

"Oh, class! Before I forget! We have a new student I would like to introduce! This is Adam Torres. Now I know everyone will make him feel right at home. Adam, the class is working in pairs of two, but since we already have an even number, I'll just throw you in somewhere and we'll have a writing trio!" Ms. Dawes picked up her attendance sheet.

"Let's see...Adam you can join Clare and Eli! I am sure the three of you will work well together."

I smiled and Eli turned to introduce himself.

"Sorry, guys!" Adam said. "I hate to break up the love. Three is kind of a crowd, huh?"

Eli quickly glanced at me and we laughed in unison.

"Adam, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Eli said.

"How did you know we were together, anyway?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? You two stare at each other like at any moment the other is going to vanish! There's something cosmic going on between you two!"

"Right..." I said. A mental smile came to mind. I was satisfied to know that I wasn't the only one who noticed our relationship was a little bit...special.

"Coool." Eli said. He cleared his throat and we filled Adam in on the assignment. We began bouncing story ideas back and forth. There was plenty of banter coming from the two boys. I was glad that Eli and Adam had clicked so quickly! It would be nice to have a new friend.

"Really, Eli? Sadistic stories this early in the morning?" Adam said.

"Something's gotta relieve all of these **frightening** thoughts I've got swirling around my head." Eli laughed and I once again adored the sight of his happiness.

"How bout you Edwards? Got any seductive vampire plots going on today?"

"Eli!" I playfully smacked his bicep. He feigned hurt, and Adam looked up at me with a smirk.

"Please do not tell me you're a fictional vampire junkie, Clare!"

"I-I'm not...used to be." I said the second half of that statement in a low voice and the boys shook their heads with laughter. Eli lightly grasped my hand, and I blushed at the small public display of affection.

"Don't worry, Clare. I promise not to bring it up again." I smiled playfully, and rebutted with a comment of my own.

"Thank you Eli. And I promise not to mention that your mom still leaves little notes in your lunch every day." Eli's face had a look of amazement. Adam burst out laughing.

"Hey! You know they're little tokens of love! I can't help it if my mother cares!" Eli joked.

"Mhmm. Sure, Eli." I said.

The three of us continued to laugh, and finished up our prompts right before Ms. Dawes asked us to pass them to the front of the class. Before I knew it, the 50 minute class period was over. Adam stood and said he had to run to the little boy's room before next class started. We chuckled and waived him off.

Eli helped me gather my things, and we made the trip back to my locker. Eli insisted on carrying everything on his back, which I begged him not to. He was going to ruin his spine! I think his locker just needs a little R+R.

We reached my next class, Biology, and Eli leaned down to kiss my cheek. I smiled as I watched him head down the hall. My mind wandered back to the little moment we had in the stair well that morning. Our mouths moving hotly, the firm grip of Eli's hand on my waist. Suddenly I heard the sound of high heels approaching, and a sweet perfume filled my senses.

"Clare Edwards, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were day dreaming!" My best friend Alli had caught me in the act once again!

"You know me!" I answered happily.

"Come on Clare-bear! Let's get in there before the good seats are taken. AKA, I don't want to sit next to Wesley!"

"Oh, Alli he's not THAT bad!" I exclaimed.

"Clare, if you know what's good for you, you will take my advice. Or were you interested in mentally revisiting the "moment" you and Wesley shared?"

My face grew hot. Not in a good way.

"You know what they say Clare! Out of sight, out of.."

"I get it, Alli! Let's just get in there!" I almost shouted.

Alli smiled and we quickly sat down at two desks nearest the wall. Class was already beginning, and I for one was NOT in the mood for a biology lesson.

My mind wandered back to Eli...or was I?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi.

Chapter 4

Clare's POV

Morty was a peculiar character.

When Eli had first introduced me to his hearse, I was a little taken aback. At first, I was slightly disturbed, but I warmed up to Morty rather quickly. His leather seats were thick and black, and gave off a general aroma of "old." It was sort of a mix between wax and leather that had been baking in the sun. Let's face it, this was a massive vintage vehicle, covered in black paint and material. Despite Morty's pre-disposition for being a depressing vehicle, he naturally attracted the sunlight. Ironic, huh?

I smiled at the fact that Eli could be so righteous and unique in his style. He wasn't your typical teenage boy who longed for a zippy Porsche, or a big SUV. Morty suited him completely. It was old fashioned, unexpected, and left people dumbfounded, just like Eli. Despite the nature of the vehicle, there was something exciting about it.

Am I really comparing Eli's car to his own personality?

Eli opened the door for me, and I slid into the passenger seat of Morty. I clutched my dark green cardigan, my fingers feeling lightly numb. Now that Autumn was upon us, the wind held a brisk chill. I was glad that Morty had naturally held heat as I felt my fingers start to regain feeling.

Eli quickly ran around and hopped in the driver's seat. It was finally Friday and our minds were exhausted from endless paper editing. The work load was really stressful, so we made sure to make up for it on the weekends.

"Where to Ms. Edwards?"

"Oh, I don't know. Want to head over to my place? I know my mom won't be home till late tonight." I smiled at him and batted my eye lashes, hoping for a reaction.

Eli smirked at me. "Are you sure she won't mind?"

"Eli! My mother trusts us. I'm beginning to think she likes you more than her own daughter!"

"That's not really a bad thing, Clare!"

Eli smiled, placing a light kiss on my cheek, and began the short drive to my house.

I was so glad my mother had gotten to know Eli. It's funny how much she had changed. A year ago, I would have had to hide my relationship with Eli. She would have judged him and our relationship would have been more complicated. Now, my mother was merely interested in my happiness. She knew that I was responsible, and that Eli and I had something different than a typical teen fling. The first night she met him she approved...

_Several weeks earlier._

"Well?" My mother laughed at my obvious anxious behavior.

"He's charming Clare, really he is! I have to say my daughter knows how to pick em!" I smiled up at my mother, relieved that she really liked him.

"So, no weirdness? I mean, you really like him right?"

"Clare, do you like him? Does he make you happy?"

"More than I can explain, really. He's just...kind of wonderful, Mom."

"If you're happy I'm happy. I can see that he respects you, and cares for your well being. I don't know if you know this Clare-bear, but the way he looks at you...he loves your Clare." I smiled at my mother and lightly nodded my head.

"Mom, we're taking this step by step. Yes, we've come a long way in a short amount of time, but I want you to know we're responsible. And Eli would never ask me to do anything I didn't want to."

"I know sweetie."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged my mother. My heart felt light, and I was grateful that my mother had foreseen good in mine and Eli's relationship. She had a sense about people, a sense I think I inherited. This was a good sign, a positive change. Being with Eli was comfortable.

_Back in Morty _

"Ms. Edwards, I do believe you have left planet Earth."

I looked over at Eli and realized we had pulled up in front of my house.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I do that a lot. Umm, let's go inside."

I let myself out and Eli quickly joined me, walking by my side. I unlocked the front door, and the familiar scent of my house made me glad to be home. I immediately plopped my bag next to the door and kicked off my black flats. Eli dropped his bag next to mine.

"Do you want anything? A soda, or something to eat?" Eli smirked before he could answer.

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable. You know the drill." I smiled at him before stepping into the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of water and headed back to the living room. Eli sat on the couch, his legs stretched over the love seat with his back against the arm rest. As I stepped onto the beige carpet of the living room, Eli's head perked up and he welcomed me with his arms outstretched widely, grinning like a mad man.

I placed the waters down on the coffee table and immediately gave into his adorable welcome. I leapt into his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist, my legs dangling over the couch as I sat on his lap.

"Hello." Eli said.

"Well isn't this a sight to see! Elijah Goldsworthy, are you becoming a softy?"

"Only for you Edwards." I smiled wide and kissed him sweetly. The warmth of his soft lips drew me in further. I instantly deepened the kiss and I felt him smile in it.

"Clare, I don't think you know how happy you make me. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I feel like this is right...you and I." Eli pointed back and forth between us and softly caressed my cheek. "I've kind of been meaning to ask you something."

I looked into his eyes adoringly, taking in the sight before me. No matter how many times I looked at his face, his beauty was always overwhelming my senses.

"Ask away, Eli."

He looked down for a moment and took my right hand, interlacing our fingers together. His hold on me made my heart race, and I felt safe. He looked back up to meet my gaze and slowly brought the back of my hand to his lips. An electric current passed through my body. This was the action I had been hoping for on that first day we had met, but the timing wasn't right. Now, it was perfect.

"Well, first off, I wanted you to know how I think of you...and well, I adore you Clare. And I know I don't deserve it, but if you'll have me, Clare Edwards, will you be my steady?"

My heart felt as if it had swelled one hundred sizes. My eyes were almost tearing at the sweetness of Eli's gesture. He had respected me enough to ask me formally if we could be official. This was the type of offer I had only dreamed about, and in that moment, I was thanking God for creating someone who could fit me so perfectly. I quickly responded in the only way I knew how.

I gently placed my small hands on either side of his face and kissed him lovingly. I felt him smiling into the kiss, and my heart warmed. More than anything, I loved to make Eli happy, and in this instance, we were both joyful to be in each other's arms.

We intensified the kiss further, and I threw my arms around his neck. My heart was racing, and I could hear my pulse pounding in my ear. My hand started to smooth over Eli's firm chest. We pulled apart for a brief moment to catch our breaths.

"Is that a yes, then Edwards?"

"Eli, I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and brought our lips back together. My fingers gently reaching up stroking the back of his neck and he moaned at the soothing feeling. He lightly lifted my legs so that our bodies were laying parallel, mine on top of his, and quickly flipped us oppositely, so that he was now hovering over me.

He gazed into my eyes and slowly placed a kiss on my forehead. "Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I always feel my best when I'm around you."

"I know what you mean." We both smiled and he leaned in for another kiss.

Eli continued to place kisses all over my skin. He began by kissing my forehead, each of my eye lids, my cheeks, my jawline, and the corners of my mouth. I leaned up again to kiss his lips, a quick sweet kiss, and he supported his weight so that he was able to look at my face. He looked into my eyes, and I felt as if he was searching for something. I giggled lightly.

"Like what you see?"

"You have no idea."

I pressed his mouth back to mine and we shared long tender kisses. Eli's tongue lightly brushed against my lower lip, asking politely for entrance. I complied and took in the sweetness of Eli. Our tongues explored every inch of each other's mouths, the sudden urgency making my head spin.

Eli lightly caressed my hip, and gave it a gentle squeeze. I wanted nothing more but for Eli to touch every inch of my skin. I lightly grabbed his hand and guided it up alongside my blouse, where it skimmed the side of my bra. Eli pulled back for a moment.

"Clare, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do"

I blushed, a bashful look on my face. "Eli, I have never felt so safe as when I'm with you."

With that, he kissed me once more, and nuzzled our faces together. He gently slid down so that we were laying side by side on the couch, clinging onto one another. Eli placed a kiss atop my head, and we slowly drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes fluttered open and looked to the digital clock above the television, which read 4:22PM. I was glad we hadn't fallen asleep much longer than that. I hated to be completely wasteful of a Friday afternoon.

I stayed laying with Eli in my arms, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat against his chest. It may sound funny, but this was amazing, being here with him. When Eli and I were together, everything was right with the world. My mind was at peace knowing I was with him. I felt protected, and the feeling alone filled my heart. I smiled at the thought, and noticed two beautiful green eyes staring at me.

"Hello beautiful." I smiled lightly and pressed my lips to his. We unraveled our arms and I immediately missed the warmth. I reached for a bottle of water, but Eli beat me to it, twisting open the cap and handing it to me.

"Thank you. I'm not helpless you know." I joked and took a sip of my water.

"You know you love my chivalrous acts. Don't deny it Edwards!"

I giggled and placed the bottle of water back on the coffee table and looked in Eli's direction. "Did you need to head home? Lying here in your arms was completely satisfying, but I don't want you to get sick of me!"

"Sick of you? Clare Edwards, I believe I am the one who should be afraid of you growing tired of me! Look at me! You're far too good for me."

"Elijah Goldsworthy! You are possibly the funniest human I have ever known."

"Is that a good thing? Help me out here, Clare." I smiled at him, and proceeded to kiss him all over. First his forehead, "You're sweet," then his nose, "and you're charming" his cheeks, "you're so caring," and finally the crook of his neck, "and you're unbelievably tempting." Eli smirked and brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

"Eli, would I be saying all of these things if I thought for one moment that I was too good for you? If anything you're too good for me!"

"I think we can agree to disagree." He smiled before placing one last kiss upon my lips. I could never get enough of his lips moving against mine.

Just then a loud buzzing noise filled the room. We moved apart and started searching for the source of the noise. Eli quickly grabbed his cell phone from his book bag, and flipped it open.

"Adam wants to know if we want to meet up at the Dot tonight for coffee and light conversation." Eli smirked, and I chuckled in response.

"Sounds lovely!"

I headed up stairs to get changed, and Eli went to the guest bathroom to freshen up. Lying around for two hours can do a lot more damage than you'd think!

I stopped in front of my closet, wondering what I should change into. I would keep my jeans on, but change my top. I pulled my lavender blouse over my head, leaving me in a cream camisole. I quickly picked out a loose black top, and a short black cardigan to go over top. I quickly fixed my messy curls and pinned a small blue bow on the right side of my hair. After a quick teeth brushing and a splash of lip gloss, I ran down the stairs and slipped on my black flats.

"My, oh my Clare Edwards. I think you should wear my favorite color more often."

I smiled and walked right up to him, dangerously close to his right ear, I whispered.

"I can do that...under one condition." My lips lightly brushed his ear, and I heard his breath hitch in his throat.

"What's that, Edwards?" I smiled, feeling triumphant and backed up two steps.

"YOU my dear, are going to keep on being you! I love dark, mysterious Eli."

I smiled up at him. "Anything for you, Clare." He pressed his lips to mine. This never got old!

"Come on, sir! Don't want to be late for conversation and coffee!"

I took Eli by the hand and dragged him out the front door, grabbing my purse on the way out. I locked the front door and looked ahead to the beautiful boy waiting to open the passenger side door for me. I smiled and darted toward him. I slid into Morty, and Eli joined me on the driver's side. He started the engine, and softly took my left hand in his right, and we started to drive to The Dot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clare's POV

After finding a parking spot that was large enough to secure Morty, Eli and I walked up the block, hand in hand towards The Dot. As we approached the front entrance, Eli quickly stepped ahead of me and held the door open. I gave him a light smile.

"Thank you sir." Eli smiled and followed in after me. I immediately spotted Adam in the center booth on the left side. He peered up from his latte and waived us over, a grin covering his face. I slid into the seat opposite Adam, and Eli joined me on the same side.

"So, what's the latest? Any updates on project Coyne?" Adam knew I was talking about Fiona and smiled a goofy grin.

"We talked a little bit in art class this morning. Nothing major, but at least I know I'm not repellent!"

"It's progress!" I said with a smile. Eli smirked and joined in on the conversation. "Don't worry! **You** machismo, will have her swooning in no time!" Adam laughed, slightly embarrassed.

I started day dreaming for a moment. The word Eli had used, "machismo" had triggered a thought.

A couple of days ago, Adam confessed a very large secret to Eli and I. At first, we were confused. I, for one, had never know a transgendered person before.

Not that it mattered! Eli and I completely accepted Adam for everything he was. Boy, girl, gay, straight, lesbian, bicurious, WHATEVER! It came as a shock, but we understood now. Adam felt that he was a boy trapped in a girl's body, and from knowing him, I have to agree! Everything about him reminds me of a typical dude. Luckily, he was much nicer looking than most guys. Not strong and handsome like Eli, but soft and attractive. Not to mention he is one of the most down to Earth, humorous people I have ever met. Any girl would be lucky to have him!

I heard the boys chuckling and quickly snapped out of my daze. Adam looked at me and I immediately felt like I had missed something.

"And what have you two love birds been up to on this fine afternoon?" Adam asked, a cheeky smile plastered across his face. I immediately blushed at his comment, and Eli quickly rebutted.

"Well, I would tell you, but I'm not one to kiss and tell." My jaw dropped.

"Eli!" I lightly smacked his bicep. He and Adam joined in a fit of laughter.

Eli smirked at me and saved himself with another comment. "I'll have you know Adam, Clare and I were actually napping all afternoon." I smiled and reached for his hand under the table, our fingers interlacing tightly. He had concocted a half truth. We were napping for most of the afternoon, but only after declaring ourselves official and sharing several heated kisses.

"Is that what the kids are callin' it these days?" Adam replied. We all broke out into a fit of laughter.

I loved spending time with Adam and Eli. The three of us had become great friends so quickly. There was no weirdness being that Eli and I were a couple. We tried our best to never make him feel like a third wheel, and he appreciated that. Plus, it's only a matter of time before Adam finds a lady friend of his own. I think we'll be seeing a lot less of him then.

We sat there for the next hour and a half, sipping on coffee and discussing the latest school scandal. Jenna Middleton was Degrassi's newest mother-to be. AKA, my ex-boyfriend left me for Jenna and was now going to be a father. I wasn't bitter about it. I found it slightly ironic that the boy left me for someone else and was now confined to her due to their pending offspring. I could be upset, but the fact of the matter really didn't bother me. I had Eli, and that's all I could ever ask for.

I honestly felt bad for Jenna and KC. Jenna was so head strong, and KC, aside from his accelerated placement at Degrassi, was not the brightest in the common sense department. I truly hope, for the sake of their child, that they will be able to pull it together.

"Clare, can you believe it? Total karma that KC knocked up Jenna! Guess he won't be having any more fun!" Adam chuckled finishing the statement. Eli looked over, eyeing me curiously, searching my face for a reaction.

"I kind of feel sorry for them. It's a difficult feat to take on as sophomores in high school, but what can you do? I really wish them the best." I said exactly what I felt.

"You're not laughing about this at all?" Adam interjected.

"Well, it is pretty ironic. I guess the karma thing seems kinda true." I added.

Eli slowly unlaced our fingers under the table and moved his hand to my back, rubbing gentle circles above my shirt. He knew that mine and KC's relationship was short lived. It was hurtful when he dropped me for another girl, but it was okay. Now that I had Eli, I understood that KC was nothing more than a friendly crush. I glanced up at Eli and smiled. I couldn't help but to lightly kiss his cheek. Adam quickly shot us a sour glance.

"Okay you two! That's my cue to exit! Adam said.

"You really don't have to!" Eli and I said in unison and we all laughed at our identical response.

"No really, it's alright. Mom's got me on an early curfew tonight anyway! Got to be up bright and early tomorrow morning to visit grandma! Oh, and did I forget to mention that this will be gram's first encountering of her other grandson...Adam?"

Eli and I quickly exchanged looks. "You're not worried about sending her into cardiac arrest?" Eli commented. "I'm sure she'll accept you in time!" I added.

"Let's hope so! I'll let you know how it goes." Adam shook his head and blinked several times, before heading to the door. We waived as our friend departed, looks of encouragement glued to our faces.

.

.

.

.

_Later, in Morty_

We had just gotten back to the hearse, and planned to make a pit stop at my house before we went over to Eli's for dinner. Cece's cooking was to die for! I could never pass it up. It made me glad to know that Eli and I could be so comfortable in each other's homes. It was all very reassuring.

We arrived in front of my house in a matter of minutes. "I'm just going to run in and grab a few things. I'll get that book you wanted to borrow too." Eli smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't stay away too long!" I batted my eye lashes. "I will be so lightening quick, you won't even have a minute to miss me." He chuckled lightly. "I seriously doubt that!"

With that, I opened Morty's passenger side door and bolted up to my front door. I swiftly grabbed the keys from my purse and let myself in. I ran up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I grabbed the book for Eli, as well as a few others I thought he might like. I stepped into my bathroom to wash my hands and gargled a cap full of listerine, ridding of any trace of coffee breath. I quickly rinsed out my mouth with cold water, hating the after burn of the mouth wash. I did a double check in my full length mirror and headed down stairs.

As I walked down the hallway toward the banister, my mother's bedroom door slowly creaked open and I heard giggling. "Don't be too long!" I heard my mother's voice, purring seductively. When the door opened fully, my jaw dropped at the sight of the person in front of me.

"Dad?" I was in absolute shock. My father was in the house, shirtless, and probably doing some things with my mother I'd rather not think about.

"Oh! Hey there Clare-bear!" He laughed nervously. We both exchanged confused looks. I heard shuffling foot steps, and the sound of my mother's voice.

"Randall, is someone there?" My mother appeared in a light pink satin gown. I definitely hadn't seen this garment before.

"Umm hi Mom." I mustered the words the best way I could in this very awkward situation. "Cl-Clare, we were just...uhh." I laughed lightly, not knowing any other way to respond.

"It's uhh, it's cool Mom. I'll talk to you later. Eli's waiting outside for me!" I threw in the last couple of words as I bounced down the stairs.

My parents stood over the banister staring at me with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Okay sweetie, have fun!" My mother called. "Will do!" I called back just before closing the door behind me and walking over to Morty. It wasn't until I was walking away from the house that I noticed my father's black Mercedes parked across the street. How did I miss that before?

I slid into the passenger seat and stared straight ahead, a confused look plastered across my face. "I missed you terribly." Eli commented, just before reaching across the seat to take my hand. I kept staring straight ahead, trying to decipher what I had just witnessed. "Clare? Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, everything is fine. I just think I walked in on something that wasn't meant for my eyes." Eli tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh no! Does Mrs. Edwards have the boyfriend over for a visit?" I smiled lightly, appreciating Eli's humor.

"I kind of wish it was just that, but no...it was...my dad." I answered, not looking directly at him. For a moment he had the same look of confusion I had when my father had first exited my mother's bedroom, his former bedroom.

"O-Oh...is that uhhh...I mean, do you think they're getting back together?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I mean they have been more civil with one another since they separated but I NEVER saw this coming. Maybe they missed each other? I really don't know. With the way my mother had been acting about all the new beginnings in our lives, this was the last thing I was expecting! I guess I'll talk to her about it tonight or something." Yeah, just what I wanted to do. Discuss exactly why her and my father were back together, doing God knows what.

Eli stared at me for a moment, his eyes squinting in an inquisitive way. "Are you alright with all of this? I mean...are you hurt?" He asked.

"I uhh, I sort of don't know what to think. Toward the end of their marriage, the idea of them getting back together just seemed like a figment of my imagination, like an unreachable dream...and now...I don't know. I would say I'm utterly confused."

Eli interlaced our fingers and brushed my bangs away from my face. "It's okay to be confused. I for one did not see this coming!" He added. I laughed lightly. "Yeah, it was definitely not what I expected to see when I ran in the house."

Eli looked directly into my eyes and cutely acted like he was searching, moving his head in different directions. "So you're okay? Still up for dinner with Cece and Bullfrog?"

My heart soared. Eli's sense of caring was just one of the many things I adored about him. I smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. We stayed that way for several seconds, just light innocent kisses, the sweet taste of Eli intoxicating me further. I slowly leaned back against the head rest, my eyes still closed. I opened them to see Eli smirking at me.

"I am sooo ready for dinner with your parents!" Eli laughed. "Well, that wasn't my first reaction after that kiss you just laid on me, but I'll take it!" I laughed and Eli started Morty. We turned off my block, and headed to the Goldsworthy residence. I grabbed Eli's hand.

"Eli?" I asked. "Hmm?" He responded.

"Thank you." Eli smiled and I placed light kisses on his hand, as well as the pulse point on his wrist. We were stopped at a red light, and Eli immediately reached over the long bench seat and guided me to his side. We continued the short drive to Eli's house, myself tucked securely under his arm. We were silent, but it was peaceful and comforting, just...being there.

We eventually pulled into Eli's driveway and headed in. The front door flew open, and a smiling Cece threw her arms around me.

"Hiya doll!" Cece enveloped me in her arms and reached over to pat Eli on the head.

"Hi Cece!" I spoke from the confinement of her arms, feeling slightly child like. Eli snickered. I looked up at Cece, slowly untangling myself from her strong hold.

"Dinner isn't quite ready yet. Give me about fifteen minutes to finish up. I'll holler for you when it's ready!" Cece smiled and shot a look towards Eli before walking back into the kitchen.

"Well umm, do you want to go to my room for a bit?" Eli asked hesitantly. "S-sure." I responded, and followed Eli up the stairs to his bedroom.

I had been in Eli's bedroom before. Typical teenage boy's room. Lots of posters of Eli's favorite musicians scattered the walls. He had a great sound system against the left wall, and his bed lay smack dab in the middle of the room. I was grateful that he kept his adjoining bathroom remarkably clean. It was nice to know a teenage boy who took a little bit of pride in their living space.

As we stepped in, Eli closed the door, and flicked a lamp on in the far left corner of the room. He immediately sat down on his bed and opened his red sony laptop. I plopped myself down next to him, the fatigue of the day settling in with me. I guess that nap hadn't helped very much after all. I yawned lightly and looked over at the computer screen. Eli was googling something about Chuck Palahniuk, and I giggled.

"Can't get enough of him, can you?" Eli smirked. "I can't get enough of you, girlfriend!" Eli replied jokingly. I laughed and nodded. "Well, I guess that's okay then."

"Clare, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." Eli said. "K." I answered and laid my head back against his pillow, my eyes wandering around the room. My focus never aimed at anything specific in the room, and my eyes continued to wander. I noticed something gleaming in the opposite corner of the room, on top of his tall dresser. I squinted in the dim light and noticed a square object, a picture frame maybe? I climbed off the bed and crossed the room to take a closer look.

A young girl with thick dark hair and full lips was staring back at me. Her gaze was burning through me, as if the picture had come to life. I had never seen any photos of her in Eli's house before. Had I not been paying enough attention? Just then, I heard the sink running, and Eli exited the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on the sides of his pants.

I turned to Eli, a curious look on my face. "Snooping through my personals Ms. Edwards? Find any dead bodies?" Eli joked. "I-I umm just noticed this photograph." I stammered. Eli looked frozen for a moment, and then joined me, quickly crossing the room. He stared over at the picture frame and immediately dropped his head. "Who is she Eli?" I asked, my voice extremely soft.

"Her name was Julia." Eli lifted his head and managed to get the words out. "Was? Uhh-oh, Eli, I didn't know. You don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable." I said.

"No, Clare. I want to tell you. You have a right to know. I just didn't know when the appropriate time would come."

I walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed, and patted the spot next to me. Eli walked over and sat down, folding his hands and staring at them, trying to find the best way to start. I reached over and lightly grasped his hand, feeling the cool metal of his thumb ring against my fingers. He looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He finally drew out his first thought.

"She uhh-she was my girlfriend." I slightly winced at the words, suddenly feeling pained thinking of Eli with another girl, kissing him and dragging out that sweet smirk that only I could render.

"My ex-girlfriend." He repeated, and I felt his grasp on my hand slightly tighten. "We ended it right before she passed away. We were best friends, and our relationship was ruining everything we had as friends, so we decided to end it. The morning after, I woke up to Cece sobbing. Bullfrog was holding her, and when I entered the kitchen, the two of them were silent. I knew she was dead then.

When she left that night she got hit by a drunk driver. They said she had barely made it off our block when she got hit. I-uhh, I had never lost anyone like that before, so you know, I was sort of numb to it for a while. It was as if it didn't really happen, and the person I knew as Julia was just sort of...gone."

I heard Eli's voice starting to shake and saw the tears welling up in his eyes. "Eli." I said in the gentlest voice I could manage. "I am so sorry. I had no idea." I squeezed his hand, hoping that something tangible would give him a feeling of support.

"You couldn't have known Clare. I've never mentioned her before. It's not something I really like talking about, but with you, I think it's only right." He looked up at me, a tear falling down his cheek. I reached up and wiped away his tear, and he leaned his face into my palm.

"Clare...I...I just hope this doesn't change anything between us. When I'm...when I'm with you, I feel incredible, like all of this misery floats away. And I want you to know that you are my only." He lightly kissed the inside of my hand, and I smiled.

"Eli. You know you can tell me anything right? Not everything is always going to be sunshine and happiness. I'm glad you told me, even though I'm sorry you're hurting. All I can do is be here for you." Eli smiled, and wiped away another tear on his sleeve.

"I didn't think it was possible." He said. "What's that?" I answered. "That you had any more surprises left in you. You never cease to amaze me Edwards. I really don't deserve you."

"Pish posh Eli, that's just silly!" A smile spread across Eli's face, and I was glad I could make him happy again, if only for a brief moment. Just then I heard Cece shout from downstairs. "Kids! Dinner is served!" "We'll be right down, Mom!" Eli answered, a crack in his voice from the after math of the sobbing.

I quickly paced to the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth with cold water. I walked up to Eli and lightly pressed the towel against his eyes and face, wiping away the tears and reducing the redness. Eli took a deep breath and we walked downstairs for dinner.

"Dinner was absolutely delicious, Cece! I really want to get in the kitchen one day and observe your skill!"

"Any time, sweet heart! You know you are always welcome." I smiled at her and headed to the kitchen with a handful of dishes. Eli followed behind me carrying the rest of the cutlery and glass-ware. We dumped everything in the sink, and I felt two long arms wrap around my waist from behind.

I peered over my shoulder. "Hello, handsome." I said playfully, and leaned my head back onto his chest. I could lightly hear the pitter patter of his heart beat, and in that moment I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be. It didn't matter that we were in the middle of a kitchen, surrounded by dirty dishes. As long as we were together, I was completely content.

We stayed like that for several seconds. I turned my head and pressed my lips to the side of his neck. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead, his soft lips were warm and gentle.

"Oh! Sorry, kids!" Cece exclaimed. She had entered during our embrace, but neither one of us made a move to separate from one another. Eli snickered. "I'm just going to put on a pot of coffee and I'll be out of your way!"

"It's cool Mom. I have to drive Clare home anyway." We slowly untangled from our embrace and interlaced our fingers. We stood side by side, and Cece walked over to us. "You two are really somethin', you know that?" She smiled and ruffled the hair on both of our heads before heading to the living room.

Eli turned to me, placing his large hands on either side of my neck before leaning down to steal a kiss. This was perhaps one of the most intoxicating kisses we had ever shared. His mouth moved slowly, yet urgently over mine with very little force behind it. A moan escaped my throat and I felt Eli's long fingers lightly massaging the sides of my neck. He was driving me absolutely insane...in the best way possible, of course!

After several seconds, my head was spinning and my heart felt like it was going to burst. We pulled away from one another slowly, the sound of lost friction and light panting filled the room.

"**You** really are somethin'." Eli whispered softly into my ear, pulling me into a strong embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at the honesty in his eyes. This boy made my heart hurt. I giggled lightly thinking of my pathetic inner monologue. Eli searched my eyes for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, rubbing gentle circles around the small of my back. My response was automatic. It came out without any hesitation or pre-mediated thought.

"Just about how much I love you." Did I really just say that? I knew my verbal response was accurate. I knew I loved him...but...there is always fear in love.

Eli stared down at me for a moment before the warmest smile spread across his face. His arms around my waist surrounded me even tighter than before, and I could barely breathe. The overwhelming closeness of Eli was absolutely wonderful.

He reached down for my right hand and brought it back up to his lips, his gaze never tearing away from mine. He kissed every one of my fingertips, my palm, the back of my hand, and finally the pulse point of my wrist. My heart fluttered, and I actually wanted to cry at the softness of the moment. Aren't we just too much?

"I love you too Clare."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eli's POV

"So, you talked it out with your mom? Is everything okay in the Edwards household?" I spoke into the receiver of my cell phone, pacing my room back and forth. I had terrible cell service in my house and didn't want the call to drop. I decided to lay back onto my bed, it seemed the central location of the bed stabilized the reception.

"Sort of." Clare responded. "She brought it up actually. She admitted that this hadn't been the first time they...ya know." Clare said shyly, and I could just imagine the red coloring rushing to her cheeks. I chuckled.

"Oh, I know Clare! I don't think you would be here if it was their first time...unless your mother managed to achieve the immaculate conception." I smirked, knowing I was getting under her skin.

"Eli! Gross, this is my parents we're talking about!" She replied.

"I'm aware. I guess I've just been scarred enough to the point where I'm numb to parental intimacy." I slapped my hand to my forehead, immediately regretting bringing it up.

"Oh, you mean you've like...walked in on them..before?" Clare answered slowly, a hint of remorse in her voice.

"Unfortunately it's been more than one occasion, but who's counting?" I responded excitedly.

"Alright, let's change the subject." Clare replied smartly. "Yes, let's!" I said.

"So basically she just said that they were getting to know each other again. I didn't even bother asking about Ben, but I kind of feel bad for the guy." Clare continued.

"Well, I mean...I guess if they're trying to save their marriage, then it's all for the better, right?" I answered.

"Yeah...I guess. It's just weird ya know? I was just getting used to the idea of my parents being apart, and now this..." Clare responded, sounding unsure. "Dad is going to start having dinners with us on Sunday nights. I can't believe it's actually going to be awkward having dinner with my own family." Clare said.

"Well, I could make an appearance, in case you need...a distraction." I answered, a sly smirk curling up on my lips.

"A distraction? I'd love to have you for dinner, but I don't think I need any of your **distractions** in the presence of my parents, **Mr. Goldsworthy**." Clare answered playfully.

"Oh, my sweet Clare. You have such an imagination! I'm offering moral support, and here you are thinking I'm going to seduce you in front of your parents." I said slyly.

"Don't put words in my mouth Goldsworthy!" Clare laughed lightly.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." I closed my eyes for a minute, the vision of Clare smiling sweetly played in my mind. I could hear her breathing on the other end, waiting for the conversation to pick back up. "I miss your lips." I muttered without thinking. My eyes shot open and I lifted my head off of my pillow, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Quite the charmer today, aren't we Goldsworthy?" Clare chuckled.

"Just stating a fact." My response was a little more confident since I knew she wasn't offended by my previous comment. We both paused for a moment until Clare broke the silence.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I miss holding you...and maybe I miss your lips too." She chuckled lightly.

"My, oh my Clare Edwards. I believe we have ourselves a dilemma." I said.

"And what's that, Goldsworthy?" She replied.

"Would I be correct in saying that we would both be completely satisfied being in each other's presence at this moment in time?" I asked, trying to sound smart.

"I think it's fair to say that's a correct statement." Clare answered, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll be over in ten." Before Clare could answer, I ended the call and sprinted down stairs. I grabbed my keys off the end table and headed out the front door to Morty. Clare's house was just a short seven minute drive, but Morty needed to warm up for a minute or two before heading over. I turned the ignition and Morty purred. I patted the dashboard and looked both ways before exiting my driveway.

.

.

.

.

.

I pulled up in front of Clare's house. She was sitting on her front stoop, her elbows rested on her knees. As Morty came into view, I noticed a smile spread across her face. Her lips were like pink bows adorning an ivory canvas. I parked and she skipped over and slid into the hearse.

"Hello." She greeted me with a smile and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Hey, how was the..." Clare interrupted my question by crushing her lips to mine. My eyes remained open for a split second, shocked by Clare's forwardness. I had never sensed this eagerness in her before...I liked it. I felt her shift her weight toward the center of the seat so her body was pressed up against my side. We both turned our heads for a better lip lock.

Clare reached up and threw her arms around my neck, dragging me down on top of her so that we were now both lying across the bench seat. I slowed the kiss and pulled my face from hers, gazing into her eyes. Clare looked back at me, her eyes were shining with love, and I could sense a bit of bashfulness from her. I smirked, thinking of how adorable it was that Clare had initiated the embrace.

"Hi Clare, how are you?" I asked. I was playing off of her throws of passion, trying to act like I had been "had." She just smiled and replied, "Doin' pretty good...now that you're here." I reached down and tucked a loose curl behind her ear and kissed the place on her cheek that it had been covering, before bringing us back into the upright position. I supported the small of her back and lightly placed her back against the seat.

"E-Eli?" she asked.

"Yes, Edwards?" I squinted my eyes, an inquisitive look splashed across my face, the humor still present in my voice.

"I missed you." She placed her hand over my right thigh, smoothing it and I smiled at her affection. My instant reaction was to place my hand over hers and interlace our fingers. I brought our interlaced hands up and brushed light kisses over her knuckles.

"I missed you too." I said, a goofy grin playing on my face.

Clare surprised me yet again. Throwing her right leg over my lap, she was now straddling me, her arms tucked securely around my neck. Our mouths came together instantly. Kissing her had become easy as breathing, though the heat of the intensity often encouraged my body to further the action. I respected Clare too much to ever take things further than she wanted to go. When the time was right, she could come to me and let me know what she wanted. For now, I was completely content just being with her.

I felt her hips lightly thrust into my lap and though my eyes were closed, I saw stars.

I let out an inaudible moan in my throat as I kissed her. I reached for her left arm which was currently tangled around my neck, and interlaced our fingers. I held our hands firmly to my chest while I enjoyed the sensation of Clare's tongue tickling my mouth.

My left hand slid up along her side, my fingers making light pressure just above her white cardigan. She quickly unlocked her right arm from my neck and tossed her sweater onto the passenger side of the bench seat. My hands reunited with her side, this time finding contact with her jean clad hip. I adored the round feeling of her curves against my skin.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"I-uhh..I love you."

"I love you too, Clare." I smiled lightly and brought a light kiss to her lips. She was so delicate, like a porcelain doll, but with the softness of fine silk. Her scent intoxicated me-it was one of rose petals and honey.

I was always enamored by the softness of Clare. Her scent, her smooth ivory skin, the sweetness in the tone of her voice. Everything about her was gentle; like the calm of a breeze. I guess that made me the storm that came after the breeze...ahh yes.

I placed a light kiss to her forehead, savoring the contact for several seconds before pulling away. "I don't know why you're with me."

Clare gazed directly into my eyes, and I felt as though my soul was on display in a store front window. Clare laced our fingers together once again and placed a soft kiss on my palm, before lowering her mouth and kissing the pulse point of my wrist.

"**You, **my darling, are being silly!" I chuckled.

"Clare, in all honesty, I will never be good enough for you...I've come to accept it. You are so forgiving...so..so..absolutely gracious and immaculate in every sense of the word. I don't believe in perfection, but I think maybe our differences are what make us work." I brought my eyes up to look into hers and she was grinning, her eyes gleaming affectionately.

"How did I manage to meet someone who is so in sync?"

"Clare...I'm not a boy band member." I chuckled.

"Not like that! I mean, you know exactly how I feel about us! And you put together all of the pieces together so perfectly. It's like you've just taken everything from me and poured it out through your poetic spigot...I am VERY pleased with you, Goldsworthy!" Clare flashed me that smile that made my heart melt. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just held her. Her head rested against the crook of my neck. I placed a soft kiss atop her mess of curls and smiled in contentment.


End file.
